Scribble, and Beyond
by Teke Adam
Summary: La communication est compliquée entre l'ancien duo, mais reste basée sur une confiance assez étrange. L'arrivée d'un curieux ennemi va cependant permettre de renforcer cette relation... ou alors de les éloigner un peu plus. Malmené entre deux points, tel est le destin de Chuuya. [Soukokou]
1. Chapter 1

L'air frais de la mer, l'odeur si particulière, et ce vent qui font se balader ses mèches déjà bien rebelles : Chuuya lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici. Ou du moins, il n'a pas envie de se l'avouer. C'est peut-être plus simple ainsi.

Il fixe le soleil en train de faiblir à l'horizon. Dans une bonne vingtaine de minutes, l'obscurité ne sera plus qu'accompagnée de sa douce amie la Lune. Et encore, c'est si elle parvient à résister à l'attroupement de nuages qui semblent vouloir engloutir sa douce lumière. Ces enfoirés.

« Quelle image pathétique, » se moque une voix taquine dans son dos – et quelle voix irritante. Le roux se retourne d'un coup de pied que son ami parvient à esquiver, mais enchaîne sur un second qu'il lui envoie dans le ventre. Plié en deux, Dazai recule d'un pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, » il grogne, alors que le suicidaire se redresse, un sourire fier aux lèvres – bien que le visage légèrement crispé sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Je voulais te proposer un suicide en amoureux. »

Chuuya hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi, t'as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Toi. Enfin, toi et moi. »

Cette expression pleine de sournoiserie. Le mafieux sent une sueur froide le parcourir – plus un sentiment de colère contenu qu'autre chose.

« J'vais te buter. »

« C'est pas comme ça que c'est- » Mais Chuuya ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, l'attrapant sous son bras pour le tirer de force vers la mer. Donc il veut se suicider ? Bien, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. La preuve, il accepte même de l'y aider. « Aaah, pas tout de suite ! On a le temps, » il tente de se justifier, se faisant le plus lourd possible – mais c'est sans compter sur la force de son partenaire. Il a beau avoir une taille relativement petite, il n'empêche qu'il a une force assez exceptionnelle.

Ou le fait-il exprès, car c'est Dazai.

Une fois arrivés dans l'eau, Chuuya fait en sorte de l'y faire basculer, s'aidant de son pied pour l'empêcher de se rattraper – mais c'est sans compter les réflexes de ce sombre crétin qui l'attrape pour l'emporter dans sa chute, faisant lui lui... littéralement l'arroseur arrosé.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Dazai le repousse sur le côté pour le bloquer sous son emprise. L'eau froide envahit ses vêtements avec un inconfort qui lui arrache une grimace. Et alors que Chuuya fait pour lui décocher un coup dans la mâchoire, le détective l'intercepte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à contenir ta violence, Chuuya-kun. »

Plutôt difficile face à un sombre débile pareil. Se redressant légèrement pour ne pas boire l'eau salée de la mer, il glisse ses doigts dans le sable fin. Ce partage entre l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours, ou de tout simplement jouer le jeu.

« Va crever, » il crache, lui balançant une poignée de sable mouillée à la figure – celle-là, il l'avait pas vue venir ! Il profite de l'instant de surprise pour le repousser à l'aide de son pied, et se relever assez précipitamment.

Mauvaise idée. Son pied se prend dans une racine, et il s'écroule de tout son long dans-

Non, y'a pas de racine dans l'eau. Plutôt une saleté de main bandée qui est venue lui attraper la cheville.

Il se retourne, honteux et brûlant de colère. Et accroupi, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres, Dazai le fixe. Sans la moindre trace de sable sur lui.

« Comment- »

« Je te connais par cœur, Chuuya-kun. »

Il serre les dents, avant de se jeter sur son partenaire.

Mais au lieu d'une attaque frontale, il se décale sur le côté pour lui coller un bon coup de poing dans les côtes. Lui ayant coupé le souffle, il en profite pour bloquer son bras au niveau de son cou, dégainant son couteau dont il ne se sépare jamais.

Mais l'entendant s'étouffer, il se permet de le lâcher. Dazai se laisse tomber à genoux, avant de basculer en arrière pour retomber sur son postérieur. Il y est allé trop fort ?

« Tu te relâches, » rétorque le roux.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Il lève la tête pour le regarder, un sourire bien narquois aux lèvres. Chuuya a un rictus agacé, comprenant la situation.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. »

Dazai a l'habitude d'encaisser les coups, et ils n'en sont pas à leur premier combat – le roux sait parfaitement jusqu'à où il peut aller sans lui infliger une douleur qui puisse le positionner dans un état de faiblesse.

Il a, encore une fois, retourné la situation contre lui. Et ça le rend dingue.

Un frisson désagréable l'envahit. Les températures sont loin d'être hautes, et les conditions ne sont pas vraiment réunies pour une baignade. Autant dire qu'il a froid.

« Je rentre. »

Il tourne les talons.

« Chuuya. » Il roule des yeux. Cette voix plus que sérieuse – il s'arrête, sans pour autant se retourner. « Ma proposition était sérieuse. »

« Quelle proposition ? » il maugrée, se retournant. Dazai lui fait toujours dos, enlevant sa veste trempée.

« Celle du suicide en amoureux. »

Il la garde pourtant dans ses bras. Quel intérêt de l'enlever si c'est pour la garder contre lui ? Abruti.

« Vas-y en premier alors, je te rejoins. »

« On est pas obligés de le faire tout de suite. Ca peut attendre demain. »

« Quoi- »

C'est plutôt rare de voir Dazai aussi sérieux. C'en est presque effrayant. L'espace d'un instant, il sent une profonde angoisse l'envahir – les tentatives de suicide de son ami n'ont jamais été vaines, bien que souvent futiles et inefficaces. Mais elles n'ont jamais été là pour rien, et il le sait parfaitement.

« Ok, si tu préfères on commence par être amoureux, et après on parlera du suicide. »

Son ton se radoucit. La colère remplace le précédent sentiment – il se moque de lui.

« Pas moyen d'en parler si t'es mort, tu réalises ? » il crache, prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui en décocher une.

« Donc tu acceptes ? »

« Non. »

« Ok ! »

Encore son sourire dérisoire.

« Attends- » C'est difficile. Difficile de dire ce qu'il porte sur le cœur – l'inquiétude pour son ami. Ami, ennemi, partenaire, qu'importe. « Je te ramène chez toi. »

Ça lui coûte énormément.

« Quelle honneur. »

Et pourtant, si Dazai sait à quel point il peut le maudire en cet instant-même. Mais il a besoin de se rassurer. Et même si, contrairement à une lointaine époque, il n'a pas moyen de s'assurer au quotidien que son partenaire se porte bien, le ramener chez lui permet de lui offrir une certaine assurance. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il y a de nombreuses manières de se suicider entre quatre murs.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Les mains dans les poches, Chuuya essaie de garder un air décontracté. Et pourtant, entre sa mâchoire crispée et ses sourcils froncés, on est loin de l'archétype du gars serein.

Sa mission de ce soir, c'est de suivre Dazai jusqu'à son appartement, et de s'assurer qu'il n'a rien préparer pour mettre fin à ses jours – sinon, à quoi ça aurait servi de faire l'effort de ramener cet andouille jusqu'à chez lui ?!

« Tu comptes me suivre combien de temps ? » lui demande le plus jeune – parce que oui, Dazai est plus jeune que lui. Au moins une chose sur laquelle il ne peut pas l'embêter.

« Je ne te suis pas, » il grogne.

« ... »

Il ne répond pas, rejoignant la porte de sa demeure. Le deuxième étage – on peut se suicider en tombant du second. Non, Dazai ne choisirait pas ce genre de mort – outre ses échecs pitoyables, le jour final sera soigneusement pensé. Une chute où il peut potentiellement survivre, et même devoir supporter de lourdes séquelles, ne doit pas être dans sa liste.

Il s'engouffre dans l'appartement sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il fait. Sauf qu'il se prend un corps d'un mètre quatre-vingt un dans la tête.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité, » rigole son hôte, se retournant vers lui. Chuuya fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis trempé par ta faute, j'ai fait un putain de détour pour te ramener, donc franchement, ta gueule. »

Il aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse que lui dire de se la fermer. Il enlève sa veste et son blazer, qu'il pose sur une chaise. Il repère un verre vide posé sur la table.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » demande le détective, ayant probablement intercepté son regard – de toute manière, qu'est-ce qui échappe à cet enfoiré au juste ? Excepté l'envie de vivre, visiblement. A cette pensée, Chuuya sent son estomac se serrer.

« Non merci. »

Dazai lui passe derrière pour disparaître dans une autre pièce. Le mafieux en profite pour observer son habitat – rien de très fascinant. Peut-être trop sobre, d'ailleurs. D'un ennui...

Il ouvre le frigo. Pas grand chose. Le congélateur est un peu plus garni en plats surgelés – rien que de manger ces choses est une tentative de suicide en soi.

Il s'attarde sur les placards, mais rien d'intéressant. On dirait presque la cuisine d'une personne de passage, qui ne restera pas.

La vaisselle n'a pas été faite.

Le suicidaire ne tarde pas à revenir, ayant troqué ses vêtements contre un t-shirt et un jogging – Dazai en jogging. Il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

« Va prendre de quoi te changer dans mon placard. Je te déposerai tes vêtements demain. »

Il allait refuser par fierté. Mais l'idée de porter un t-shirt sec est particulièrement agréable, même s'il s'agit du t-shirt du mec qu'il l'exaspère le plus dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Il s'exécute alors, prenant le premier vêtement qui lui passe sous la main – il en profite pour observer la chambre de son hôte. Des murs blancs, vierge de tout souvenir, un bureau rangé, et une bibliothèque plutôt bien remplie. Le futon est plié... rien de plus à noter.

Il retire sa chemise, enfilant le haut noir... certes, beaucoup trop large pour lui. Il essaie de camoufler ce léger souci, s'attendant à une raflée de moqueries de la part de l'autre crétin de l'Agence, mais en vain. Il flotte littéralement dedans. Oh, pas que Dazai soit épais ou quoi que ce soit – il est même plutôt mince pour un homme de sa taille. Mais visiblement, ces vingt putain de centimètres font la différence.

Maudissant intérieurement sa petite taille, il quitte la pièce.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se faire accueillir par le regard pétillant de Dazai, suivant de son éternel rire moqueur – il lui envoie sa chemise trempée dessus, ainsi qu'une flopée d'insultes.

« Un verre, » il lui propose en guise de signe de paix.

« Qui a dit que j'avais envie de boire un verre avec toi ? » il crache. « Je venais m'assurer que t'avais pas séquestré une pauvre fille pour ton suicide de ce soir. Sur ce- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es stupide, Chuuya. »

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, espèce de suicidaire de merde ?! »

« Je parlais de suicide amoureux avec toi. A-mou-reux. »

« Merci, j'ai compris, et j'ai dit non, » il rétorque, les mâchoires crispées.

Dazai esquisse une moue, avant de faire mine de réfléchir. Ce qui signifie qu'il va en avoir une éternité, étant donné sa capacité à se foutre de la gueule du monde – ce mec réfléchit à une vitesse inimaginable. Alors quand il part dans ses réflexions de cette manière, c'est plutôt pour se fermer du monde et faire chier son interlocuteur.

« Je pense pas. »

… tout ça pour ça ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce type lui tape sur les nerfs.

« Alors explique-toi. »

Il se penche un peu en avant.

« Sors avec moi. »

…

« Quoi ? »

Il a une moue dépitée.

« Je te savais débile, mais pas à ce point. Je reformule- »

« Putain mais- »

« Chuuya-kun, accepterais-tu d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec moi ? »

Le concerné écarquille les yeux, sentant ses joues prendre une couleur qu'elles ne devraient pas.

« Franchement, tu sais quoi. Crève. Mais crève. »

Il se détourne de cet enfoiré, prenant la direction de la porte. A quoi il joue, au juste ?! Il ouvre cette dernière, avant de la claquer derrière lui, et de se précipiter dans les escaliers. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Alors qu'il s'inquiétait – cet abruti -

« Raaah ! »

Il pousse la porte de l'immeuble avec le pied, la faisant lourdement claquer contre la cale au sol. Il se surprend à ne pas ressentir le froid malgré le peu de tissu qui-

…

« Putain de merde de - »

Il prend une longue inspiration – parce que sinon, il serait pas loin de faire exploser une petite partie de l'immeuble. Juste comme ça, pour évacuer.

Oui, parce qu'il a oublié sa veste. Avec ses clés à l'intérieur. Et hors de question de rentrer à pieds – déjà, il ne laisserait sa moto ici pour rien au monde. Et en plus, il n'a même pas envie d'imaginer la distance d'ici jusqu'à chez lui.

Il lui suffit de remonter. Juste remonter, prendre sa veste et repartir. Tout en ignorant soigneusement Dazai – quoi qu'il dise, il l'ignorera. Voilà.

Il souffle une dernière fois, avant de-

…

Le code.

Mais le bruit indiquant que la porte est débloquée se fait entendre, l'agaçant encore plus. Cet enfoiré de Dazai.

Il refait le chemin, poussant la porte avec une hargne contenue. Difficilement contenue. Mais son but, c'est de rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais recevoir ce crétin, pas de provoquer l'effondrement d'un immeuble.

Le tintement des clés attire, à son grand malheur, son regard. Et c'est l'expression souriante de Dazai qui termine de l'achever. Il s'est foutu de sa gueule du début à la fin.

« Tu vas me dire que tu avais tout prévu ? » il crache, lui arrachant les clés des mains.

« Que tu penserais que je veuille me suicider et que tu me suivrais jusqu'à chez moi ? C'était une possibilité. »

« T'es vraiment un connard. Tu sais quoi, tu peux crever. J'm'en fiche. »

« Mais j'avais pas prévu que tu partirais de cette manière après ma déclaration, » il rajoute. « Bon, la suite était logique, » il conclut, désignant la veste oubliée. « Ton impulsivité te coûte beaucoup. »

« J't'emmerde. »

« Et maintenant, ça dépend de toi. Est-ce que tu veux prendre un verre ? »

Chuuya déteste cette expression trop sérieuse. Ce regard qui lui dit que, malgré les conflits, les disputes, les mauvais coups, il peut lui faire confiance. Que cette proposition n'est pas là un piège pour une prochaine blague, mais...

« Un seul. »

Il a un sourire rassuré.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fait toujours avoir de la sorte ?

Et pourtant, la soirée fût délicieuse. Juste à échanger, comme deux bons amis, comme deux partenaires qui ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Comme ils pouvaient en être capable avant. Ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne lui manquait pas.

x-x-x-x-x

Pondu tout en une traite ! Fallait que ça sorte ! Peut-être une suite, je sais pas trop, j'en ai bien envie. J'espère que les personnages correspondent, etc... merci pour avoir lu !  
**Petit édit** : finalement il y aura bel et bien une suite. Cela va tourner en une petite aventure, en compagnie d'Akutagawa en prime !


	2. Chapter 2

**Yela : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !  
Bon, finalement, j'ai laissé mes idées aller au fur et à mesure, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera. J'ai pas mal de chapitres en avance (ils sont courts, donc je posterai régulièrement tant que j'ai u peu d'avance), y'aura peut-être des choses pas méga logiques etc... mais j'ai du mal à tenir une ligne droite, et j'ai tendance à partir là où je n'avais pas prévu.  
Grossièrement, il y aura plusieurs grandes « parties », avec des histoires différentes, et un fond de Soukokou petit à petit (bah oui, ça va prendre son temps!)**

**Finalement, je m'amuse bien comme ça... en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**x-x-x-x **

Les mains dans les poches, Chuuya observe Akutagawa faire. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'est pas surpris – pour une rare fois de sa vie, la victime ligotée par Rashoumon est encore pleine de vie. Dans un sale état, mais en vie. Et pourtant, jamais Mori n'a donné quelconques indications quant au sort de la victime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » demande le roux, s'approchant de la cible. Une profonde coupure s'est frayée de son arcade jusqu'au bas de sa joue, rendant avec grande chance son œil inutilisable. Sa tête pend misérablement, la bouche entrouverte.

« J'en sais rien, » il crache, visiblement contrarié. Alors ce serait un choix propre à lui d'avoir épargné sa victime ? Chuuya ne peut réprimer un sourire en voyant l'effet que cela peut lui provoquer. Mais il s'abstient de commentaire – c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'Akutagawa apprenne à contrôler ses pulsions.

« Ramenons-le au patron. Il pourra peut-être en tirer davantage. »

Le brun ne répond pas.

De base, la mission consistait uniquement à traquer cet homme pour lui faire clairement comprendre qu'empiéter sur les affaires de la Mafia Portuaire n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée. Une sorte de menace, en quelques sortes. Mori s'attendait probablement à ce qu'Akutagawa l'élimine sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Alors autant le garder captif pour obtenir des informations intéressantes sur son petit commerce, et le démanteler définitivement.

Il vérifie tout de même les alentours – vraiment, aucun effet de surprise ? Mori les a réellement envoyé tous les deux sur une mission aussi banale ? Enfin, banale. Le fait d'avoir vu Akutagawa épargner sa victime est très loin de l'être.

Il fronce les sourcils. Et s'il était **là**, le piège ? Il observe son compagnon qui commence à s'avancer. Il y a bien une méthode infaillible pour vérifier la réelle identité du garçon...

« Oh, ce n'est pas Dazai sur le banc, là-bas ?»

Il a une grimace. La réaction du plus jeune ne se fait pas attendre, cherchant à repérer son ancien mentor. Ça le dépite, mais au moins, ça a le mérite de sortir le plus jeune de son air renfrogné. Comment cet imbécile peut avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ?

« Non, je me suis trompé, » il se corrige, presque à contre cœur en voyant l'expression de son vis-à-vis. Aussi bien qu'il ait du mal à comprendre comment on peut être déçu de ne pas voir cet emmerdeur. De son côté, c'est plutôt l'inverse : le voir l'agace au plus haut point. « Rentrons. »

« ... » En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une illusion. Quoi que, serait-ce vraiment difficile pour l'ennemi d'obtenir cette information ? « A quoi tu joues ? » crache Akutagawa, resserrant l'emprise sur la pauvre victime. Ce n'était peut-être pas forcément la meilleure idée que de le titiller au vu de son humeur actuelle...

« Et toi, hein ? Depuis quand tu épargnes tes victimes ? Alors que même quand c'est nécessaire, t'es le premier à- »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » il le coupe sèchement. Avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux, visiblement assez douloureuse.

Donc il ne souhaite pas en parler. Quelque chose d'intime, alors ? Une potentielle petite amie- non. Imaginer son collègue avec une fille... non, il n'y arrive même pas tant ça semblerait improbable. Et à ce sujet-là, malgré toutes les remontrances de Dazai, il ne s'est jamais remis en ques-...

Oh. Quelqu'un qui surpasserait le regard qu'il porte à l'autre débile de suicidaire ? Ça ne serait pas plus mal, d'ailleurs – comment un traître comme lui pourrait servir d'exemple. Il a une grimace, se rappelant avec un frisson désagréable de la soirée d'hier. Comment il a pu se laisser embarquer à boire un verre avec cet emmerdeur...

Il secoue la tête pour se sortir cette idée du crâne. Mais à peine veut-il se reconcentrer sur Akutagawa, qu'une terrible sensation le saisit. Une sensation à la fois glaciale, et brûlante. Comme s'il s'enfonçait de son propre poids. Pris de vertige, sa vision s'efface un très bref instant.

C'est en entendant un bruit de chute qu'il rouvre les yeux, découvrant son ami au sol.

Ce dernier regarde autour de lui, perplexe.

« Rashoumon ! Et la cible- »

« Toi aussi, » dit froidement Chuuya. « Tu as eu cette sensation étrange... »

« … ouais, » il répond, se redressant. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Je- je ne peux plus invoquer Rashoumon ?! Putain ! J'aurais dû le tuer ! »

« Calme-toi, » soupire le roux, vérifiant la présence de son pouvoir – mais effectivement, ce dernier semble avoir disparu. « … Impossible qu'un tel pouvoir existe, » il déclare. « Celui de Dazai reste exceptionnel, alors- »

Mais Akutagawa ne l'écoute plus, dégageant une aura meurtrière. Son regard perçant semble chercher l'origine de cette mauvaise blague, mais tout comme leur capacité, il semble s'être désintégré.

Chuuya serre les dents, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire – prévenir le patron, pour commencer. Peut-être en saura-t-il davantage. Et ne pas rester seuls. S'ils ont tous les deux des capacités de combat très développées en dehors de leur pouvoir, il n'empêche que sans ces derniers, ils ne feraient pas long feu selon l'ennemi. Et Dieu sait que beaucoup rêveraient d'en profiter pour leur faire la peau.

« Viens, » il dit, attrapant son cadet par le col de sa veste d'une main, et attrapant son téléphone de l'autre. Sélectionnant le numéro du patron, il lance l'appel. Mais ce dernier s'annule immédiatement. « … merde, j'ai pas de réseau. Passe-moi ton téléphone. »

Akutagawa s'exécute silencieusement. Mais tout comme le sien, impossible de passer quelconque appel. C'est quoi ce délire ? Est-ce lié au pouvoir de leur cible ?

Et c'est lorsqu'il réalise que sa moto a disparu qu'il commence à saisir l'intensité du problème.

« C'est quoi ce putain de délire ! » il crache, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Ça commence à être vraiment de mauvais goût, cette histoire. « On va passer à la Mafia, et on va faire la peau à cet enfoiré. »

Son cadet ne répond pas, toujours enfermé dans sa propre haine. A son grand malheur, c'est en bus qu'ils vont devoir faire le trajet – ne pouvant pas appeler, et les cabines téléphoniques ne semblant pas vouloir marcher non plus, c'est en faisant le fond de poche qu'il trouve de quoi payer le voyage.

Il donne la monnaie au chauffeur – mais à ses sourcils froncés, Chuuya commence à penser que l'autre type leur a surtout lancé une malédiction, enchaînant les emmerdes à outre mesure.

« Vous essayez de berner qui avec cette fausse monnaie ?! Sortez d'ici. »

« Vous avez des problèmes de vue ou quoi ? » rétorque Chuuya, regardant les pièces – elles lui semblent tout à fait normal.

« N'allez pas me faire croire que cet homme a déjà été frappé sur des pièces. »

« Quoi ? C'est- »

« Dehors. »

Akutagawa s'avance, attrapant le chauffeur par la chemise. Mais Chuuya intervient, lui saisissant le poignet. Pas besoin de se faire remarquer de la sorte.

« C'est bon. » Il le tire pour l'inciter à le suivre, sortant ainsi du bus. « Y'a un problème. Un vrai problème. »

« J'aurais eu aucun mal à le convaincre de nous laisser rentrer, » il râle, agacé. Vraiment agacé. Déjà qu'il n'est pas une personne souriante, autant dire que là, Chuuya se poserait presque la question de savoir s'il sortira un jour de cette transe.

« C'est pas ça. Je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

C'est donc à pied qu'ils doivent faire le chemin. Le mafieux tente de taire les milliers de questions qui l'envahissent, tout en gardant un œil sur Akutagawa. Le réseau inexistant, les fausses pièces, la disparition de leur pouvoir... pourtant, la date du jour semble correspondre. Soit ils sont pris dans une illusion immense – mais qui serait capable d'en gérer une aussi précise et intense ? Soit ils ont basculé dans un autre univers. Cette dernière possibilité semble tout aussi irréelle, mais malheureusement, logique.

Après un long moment, ils se retrouvent en face de l'immense bâtiment. Et du regard, il repère sa moto sur le parking. Ce qui confirme de plus en plus sa théorie.

« On est dans la merde, » maugrée Chuuya. « Hé, Aku- »

Mais ce dernier s'est déjà avancé pour franchir la porte.

Si sa théorie se confirme, il est absolument impératif que les deux Akutagawa ne se croisent pas. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait en ressortir – et la plus grande possibilité serait un combat entre les deux. Sauf que, sans pouvoir, pas difficile d'en deviner l'issu !

« Akutagawa ! »

Mais il se fait arrêter par la baie vitrée, renforcée pour résister à beaucoup de choses, notamment aux coups de pieds dévastateur d'un jeune adulte dépourvu de ses capacités.

« Putain de merde ! »

« On peut pas rester là. Pas avec ta folie meurtrière, » il rajoute, un peu moqueur. Que c'est mignon de voir Akutagawa s'énerver contre une simple porte. « Ça me fait chier à dire, mais notre seule option viable pour l'instant, c'est l'Agence des débiles. »

« Quoi- non. »

« Ça sert à rien de se pointer à la Mafia, si c'est bien ce que je pense, nos nous sont déjà dans ce bâtiment. Et comment tu réagirais si tu voyais ton double se pointer ? »

« J'le buterai. »

« Exactement. Et je serais pas en reste non plus. »

Il semble se détendre.

Mais cette fois, pas question de faire le trajet à pieds.

Après de nombreux essais, ils parviennent à trouver un gentil conducteur acceptant de les déposer au plus proche de leur but : l'Agence.

x-x-x-x-x-x

S'il pouvait mourir tout de suite, Chuuya l'aurait fait. Devoir demander de l'aide à l'Agence est bien plus difficile moralement que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé – même en sachant dans quelle situation les deux garçons se trouvent.

« C'est quand même assez tiré par les cheveux, » s'étonne Kunikida. « Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut se pencher sur votre cas. Pour que vous soyez venus, ça ne doit pas être pour rien. »

« Chuuya a besoin de faire son intéressant, » rétorque Dazai – et merde, il l'avait pas vu, celui-là. Il serre les dents pour ne pas lui balancer quelques insultes. « T'aurais pu éviter d'embarquer Akutagawa avec toi. » Il se lève de son canapé, visiblement plus intrigué qu'il n'aimerait le faire croire, s'approchant du couple mafieux. Ou du moins, c'est l'interprétation que se fait le roux. « En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi minus. Aucune différence là-dessus. »

… sa mâchoire se crispe – mais un flash lui revient.

« Mes vêtements. »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh- hier-... » Il a une grimace. Visiblement, ça ne fait pas mouche au suicidaire. « Non, rien. »

Ça semble confirmer de plus en plus l'idée d'un monde parallèle. Pour rien au monde Dazai ne lui aurait fait oublier l'événement de la veille, où Chuuya a succombé à son charme de suicidaire en buvant un seul putain de verre – il n'a pas encore entendu les répercutions que ça l'agace déjà.

« Dazai, » intervient Kunikida. « Peut-être en les touchant tu pourrais inverser l'effet ? »

« Il faudrait toucher celui à l'origine de ça... » il dit, avant de fixer Chuuya, et de ramener avec une douceur effrayante ses mains à la hauteur du visage de ce dernier. Et de venir pincer ses joues avec une expression clairement sadique. « Mais qu'il est mignon ce petit Chuuya-kuun ! »

Il a un rictus, avant d'envoyer son poing entre les deux yeux du suicidaire, le forçant ainsi à reculer.

« J'vais te buter, putain, » crache le roux, assassinant son ancien partenaire du regard. Ou du moins- enfin, le sosie de son ancien partenaire, plutôt.

« Ça valait la peine, » il rigole, se massant le nez.

C'est Kunikida qui intervient, n'en ayant que faire de leurs broutilles.

« A quoi ressemblait votre homme ? »

« Banal. Grand, en forme, des cheveux courts et des yeux foncés. »

« On a pas vraiment la même notion de grand, » relève Dazai, les bras croisés.

« Il devait faire ta taille, » il répond, sans relever de sa moquerie – c'est difficile, mais provoquer une énième dispute dans les bureaux de l'Agence n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir. Et le suicidaire doit parfaitement en avoir conscience, d'où ses provocations à répétitions. L'enfoiré...

« J'ai noté, » dit le blond. « Dazai, tu vas aller leur donner un coup de main. »

« Quoi ?! » s'horrifie en cœur les deux anciens partenaires.

« Tu fous rien depuis ce matin. »

« Mais j'ai pas envie de me trimballer l'autre débile ! Hé, Ranpo, dit quelque chose ! »

« Kunikida n'a pas tord, » répond le détective, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Ils sont payés à rien faire dans cette agence ou bien ?

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais sérieusement, pas lui ! Par pitié ! Atsushi n'a qu'à y aller ! »

« Il est en mission, lui. Puis bon, ça te fera retrouver un peu tes copains de la Mafia. »

En voilà un qui ne se remet pas totalement d'avoir été le dernier au courant du passé de son partenaire. Chuuya a beau approuver les paroles de Dazai, il a bien conscience qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire – déjà qu'ils acceptent de les aider gracieusement, mieux vaut prendre tout ce qui vient. Même si c'est la personne que vous supportez le moins.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Akutagawa, s'attendant à voir les yeux de ce dernier briller – mais au contraire, son regard est sombre. C'est vrai que Dazai n'a même pas fait mine de le remarquer depuis qu'ils sont arrivés...

« Bon, j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix. »

« Je vais appeler la Mafia pour leur demander des informations au sujet de votre cible. Qui se nomme ? »

« Pullman. »

Kunikida s'exécute – Chuuya ne le connaît pas plus que ça, mais a déjà eu connaissance du sérieux de cet homme que tout opposé à la Mafia. Quelqu'un qui refuse désespérément d'affronter la mort. Lui-même n'éprouve pas plus de pitié que ça, ni même d'envie – il fait son travail de sorte à ce qu'il soit bien fait, point. Si la victime doit être éliminée, ça ira de soi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne le fera pas. Et dans le cas où il a champ libre, ça dépend de la situation.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Dazai, qui ne cache pas son agacement. Dire que la veille, il-... il quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il se sent rougir à cette pensée – il vient de saisir la moquerie. Avoir une relation amoureuse avec cet abruti, et puis quoi encore... il le déteste. Encore plus maintenant, d'ailleurs.

L'appel se fait assez court.

« A part que c'est un très bon client, je n'ai rien de plus. »

« Client ? » questionne Chuuya, échangeant un regard intrigué avec- non, parce qu'Akutagawa n'a pas l'air de sortir de son monde. Il semble pensif. « On était censés l'attraper parce qu'il gênait nos affaires... »

« Pas _ici_, alors. »

« Alors... il suffirait juste d'être présent à une de ses transactions pour lui demander de nous renvoyer d'où on vient ! »

« Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, » soupire Dazai, soulagé.

« L'ordre n'a pas changé. »

« Mais- »

« Je compte sur toi, Dazai. »

« ... »

Il gonfle ses joues pour montrer son agacement.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit Atsushi pour revenir de mission – et vu son expression, lui non plus n'est pas très heureux de voir les membres de la Mafia. Notamment lorsque Akutagawa fait volte-face, l'attrapant par la gorge pour le plaquer au mur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » il hurle, serrant sa prise – mais Dazai ne le laisse pas aller plus loin, lui envoyant un coup chirurgical pour l'assommer quelques secondes – suffisamment pour l'éloigner du tigre-garou, le laissant ainsi reprendre son souffle.

Chuuya fronce les sourcils – il sait que les deux ne se supportent pas, mais... quoi que, avec toute la tension qu'il a accumulé, le voilà probablement à cran. Il pourrait dire pareil de lui-même et exploser la sale gueule de Dazai, mais... il n'est pas vraiment dans son élément, là, tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là- »

« Je t'expliquerai. Tous les trois, DEHORS ! »

x-x-x-x-x-x

Alors je précise, NON, il n'y aura pas d'Aku x Atsushi. Aussi chiant soit-il, j'aime quand même pas mal Akutagawa. C'est l'unique raison de sa présence ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait méga plaisir ! Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors je précise, tout ce qui est action, enquête, toussa, je suis une grosse nulle. Donc c'est maladroit, peut-être un peu rapide... mais vraiment, là, ça sort, et puis basta. Mes doigts font le taf, mon cerveau ne suit pas trop (je crois)... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**x-x-x-x-x-x **

L'un des revendeurs fait parti de la Mafia, selon les informations précieuses que possèdent Dazai – et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il a pu se permettre de fuir l'organisation sans réellement craindre de représailles en retour. Du moins, il suppose que dans ce monde, c'est la même chose. Tout autant qu'une petite partie rentre en jeu concernant sa Corruption – Mori ne lui a jamais dit directement, mais loin de lui l'idée de sacrifier un de ces meilleurs éléments. Dazai reste une assurance vie à ses côtés. Ça le gave, mais il ne peut pas le nier.

C'est donc en fin de soirée qu'ils finissent par voir sortir Pullman, une mallette épaisse dans la main droite. A sa gauche, il sort les clés de sa voiture.

« Ah, » fait Dazai.

Ils attendent qu'il soit installé, avant de démarrer à leur tour, Chuuya au volant. Il regard à travers le rétroviseur Akutagawa, toujours plongé dans ses intenses réflexions. Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était très bavard de base... est-ce qu'il regrette d'avoir laissé l'homme en vie à ce point ?

Il jette un regard en coin à Dazai. Lui... lui, il pourrait le réconforter sur cette situation. Ce serait dommage de perdre la maturité qu'il a gagné uniquement par un mauvais hasard.

« Tu me trouves mignon et t'oses pas me le dire ? A droite. »

« Pardon ? Je regardais juste si t'avais toujours autant une sale gueule, » il crache, tournant le volant d'une manière un peu raide. « Me déconcentre pas. »

« Tu te les joues sérieux, maintenant ? »

« J'ai juste envie qu'on rentre chez nous, » il siffle, la mâchoire serrée. Feu rouge. Il souffle, histoire de se détendre un peu.

« Je suppose que j'ai quitté la Mafia dans ton monde aussi. »

« Ouais. »

« Et j'ai fait exploser ta voiture ? » il demande, une expression fière sur le visage. Il lui envoie un coup de poing puissant dans l'épaule en guise de réponse. « Fukuzawa a survécu à l'attaque ? »

Son ton s'est assombri.

Feu vert.

« Oui. » Il devine un sourire aux lèvres du détective. Il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire du côté de l'Agence, mais il sait que le combat aura été houleux pour sauver leurs deux chefs. Notamment que Dazai n'avait pas pu être sur le terrain, ayant été gravement blessé. « Pas ici ? »

« Non. »

Ce qui explique aussi les ordres non discutables de Kunikida.

« … désolé. »

Cet élan de pitié le dégoûte de lui-même – il sait parfaitement qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'en fait pour lui, c'est une opportunité de plus pour se foutre de sa gueule. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher.

« C'est la vie. »

Quelle ironie pour un suicidaire.

Ils continuent de suivre la voiture un moment, avant de s'arrêter à la frontière de la ville.

« Vous savez que ça risque d'être mauvais pour les affaires de la Mafia, ce que vous faites ? » dit Dazai, tendant un pistolet à Chuuya. « Ils sont armés, ça servira à rien de les attaquer au corps à corps. »

« Donne-moi en un. »

« J'en ai qu'un seul, » il rétorque, tout sourire. Le mafieux a une grimace, un peu inquiet de ce comportement – il a fait exprès ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment. Dazai n'a jamais été tendre envers Akutagawa.

« J'ai dit que j'arrêtais de tuer, maintenant ! » il se défend, la voix presque teintée de désespoir. « Ça me rend dingue- je- »

« Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, il est important de ne pas toucher à Pullman. »

« Mais- »

Sa mâchoire se crispe douloureusement. L'effort doit lui être considérable, et pourtant, cet enfoiré de suicidaire continue de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as pris une bonne décision. Mais je te rappelle que nous ne venons pas du même monde, alors je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Il ouvre la portière pour sortir, ce qui clôt la conversation. L'expression sur le visage d'Akutagawa est plutôt difficile à décrypter. Il imagine qu'il peut être d'une certaine manière touché par ses paroles, comme terriblement vexé.

« On va rentrer chez nous en un rien de temps, » tente de le rassurer Chuuya, avant de quitter la voiture à son tour.

De là où ils sont, ils ont une vue qui n'est pas négligeable, tout en restant suffisamment cachés – il ne faudrait pas que Pullman fuit avant qu'ils n'aient pu communiquer avec lui.

Ce dernier ne tarde pas à pointer son nez. Il est accompagné de deux hommes vêtus de noir, probablement des possesseurs de pouvoirs. Un simple garde du corps ne ferait pas le poids à côté d'un membre de la Mafia, de toute manière.

« J'y vais en premier. »

« Quoi ? Non- »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de discuter sa décision que le détective s'avance vers le petit groupe, les mains en l'air.

« Hey, salut les gars ! »

« Dazai ?! »

Apparemment, le mafieux l'a reconnu. Chuuya a un soupir de soulagement – cet enfoiré adore lui foutre la pression pour des foutaises. Combien de raisons a-t-il de vouloir le tuer, au juste ? Beaucoup trop.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, » il fait, tendant la main à l'homme, possédant la résolution de leur histoire.

« Ne le touche pas. Il a le pouvoir d'annulation, » le défend le mafieux, s'interposant de son bras – Chuuya a une grimace. Sérieusement ?!

« Ah- non, désolé. J'ai aidé pas mal de personnes avec mon pouvoir, ce serait embêtant pour eux de l'annuler. »

« … alors renvoyez les deux boulets que je me traîne dans leur monde si vous ne voulez pas que je foute tout votre travail en l'air. »

« Quels boulets ? »

« A quoi ça vous avancerait d'en connaître l'identité ? Ce n'est pas une proposition que je vous fais, » il se durcit. L'homme hésite, avant de céder d'un signe de tête.

« Bien. »

… aussi simple ?

« CHUUUUYA-KUUUUN ! AKUTAGAWA-KUUN ! » hurle Dazai, faisant de grands gestes – quel imbécile. Mais quel sombre imbécile.

Ils les rejoignent. Pullman, voyant leur visage, peine visiblement à se retenir d'une grimace. Un épais pansement lui couvre une partie du visage, faisant concurrence à l'autre emmerdeur.

« Vous !... »

« En fait, t'as le choix entre nous, ou Dazai, » le cingle Chuuya, se retenant difficilement pour ne pas lui séparer la tête du cou.

« … si vous me rapprochez de nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer ici. »

« Si on doit te rapprocher, ce sera pour te tuer, » crache Akutagawa. « Je ne t'épargnerai pas une deuxième fois. »

« … j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Il regarde l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous. « Je reviens, si vous me le permettez. »

« … allez-y. »

Et de nouveau, cette même sensation étrange que précédemment. Lorsque la vision lui revient, il réalise avec horreur qu'il a emporté l'arme avec lui.

« Dazai ! Il est sans- »

Il s'interrompt. Akutagawa invoque Rashoumon, comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien retournés chez eux. Et effectivement, la bête noire apparaît. Lui-même déclenche son pouvoir, soulagé de l'avoir de nouveau en sa possession.

« Bien, » il dit simplement. « Rentrons, maintenant. »

… à quoi bon s'inquiéter, de toute manière ? Cet abruti s'en sort constamment. Il range l'arme dans le fourreau de sa ceinture, avant d'empiéter le pas de son cadet. Il prend son téléphone, soulagé de voir du réseau.

Avant de réaliser.

« Il peut transporter des objets... »

Ce type... il empiéterait pas sur deux univers, entre ses achats d'un côté, ses ventes de l'autre ?

Il récupère le pistolet – Dazai ne lui aurait pas passé pour rien. Il connaît bien trop son ancien partenaire pour voir là un simple oubli.

Et sur le manche, au feutre noir, légèrement effacé, il peut distinguer un « à bientôt ». Cet enfoiré... il savait. Depuis le début, il savait.

« Et le chargeur est vide, » il observe, réalisant le poids beaucoup trop léger de l'arme. Pourquoi il est toujours obligé d'en faire des caisses, au juste ?

Il rejoint Akutagawa. Cela va être plutôt compliqué d'expliquer la situation au patron...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« _Je m'ennuie._ »

Allongé dans son lit, il relit le message de Dazai. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien répondre à ça ? Après les événements d'aujourd'hui, il est plutôt perplexe. Surtout qu'au final, il s'est supporté ce putain de détective toute la journée – certes, ce ne sont pas les mêmes, mais...

Non, ce ne sont pas les mêmes.

Au mieux, il peut tout simplement ne pas répondre.

«_ Ramène-moi mes fringues, enfoiré._ »

Au pire, il l'invite chez lui.

Non, il veut juste récupérer ses vêtements. Les savoir en possession de ce stupide suicidaire l'agace.

Il a un sursaut en entendant taper à sa porte.

Il pose son téléphone, sortant de son lit. Il ouvre la porte sans grande conviction – et ne voit-il pas Dazai au pas de sa porte, une expression blasée sur le visage.

« Je t'aurais pensé plus réactif, » il maugrée, lui tendant un sac en papier.

« Quoi, t'attendais devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure ? » répond Chuuya, prenant un ton fatigué. « Rentre, » il rajoute, récupérant ses biens.

« J't'ai dit, je m'ennuie, » il dit, s'étirant. « Aah, toujours aussi ringard chez toi. »

« C'est sûr que quand y'a ta sale gueule, c'est pas la folie. »

Dazai s'installe dans le canapé, s'étalant de tout son long. Le mafieux se surprend à le comparer à celui de l'autre monde – mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées.

« J'ai soif. »

« T'as un frigo chez toi, non ? »

« En fait. » Il se redresse, appuyant sa tête sur le dossier. Avant de plisser les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Chuuya s'assied sur une chaise, histoire de rester le plus loin possible de cet emmerdeur. La prochaine étape serait la chambre, barricadé – à part chanter et tenter toutes les positions possibles dans le canapé, Dazai ne ferait pas grandes bêtises. « J'ai perdu mes clés. Kunikida m'a jeté, Atsushi héberge déjà Kyouka, Ranpo ne me répond pas. T'étais ma dernière option. »

« Vraiment. »

« Après le fait de dormir dans la rue. Mais ils annoncent de la pluie cette nuit. »

« Même la pluie ne voudrait pas de toi, » il maugrée.

« T'étais passé où, aujourd'hui ? »

Le changement brutal de sujet le surprend un peu – il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Surtout au regard inquisiteur du brun.

« Je ne te dois rien, il me semble ?! » s'énerve Chuuya, réprimant l'envie de lui balancer la chaise dans la tronche – il risquerait d'exploser sa télévision par la même occasion. Autant éviter.

« Deux membres de la Mafia qui disparaissent pendant une mission, aucun moyen de les contacter. Et vous réapparaissez comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Comment tu sais ? » il demande, fronçant les sourcils.

« Kouyou qui m'a appelé. Elle était vraiment inquiète. »

« … on est tombés sur un type avec un pouvoir assez hors du commun. On a fini dans un espèce de... monde alternatif au nôtre ? » il lui répond, sans réfléchir.

« Un monde alternatif ? »

« Ouais... on a pas vraiment fait de tourisme, mais pas de moyen de communication, l'ère portait un nom différent, et on était privés de nos pouvoirs. Et apparemment, Fukuzawa s'est fait tuer. J'ai pas noté d'autres grandes différences. »

« Hm. »

Il semble réfléchir. Chuuya le laisse à sa réflexion, avant de réaliser. Il écarquille les yeux, sentant une vague de dégoût l'envahir.

« Attends- tout ça, c'était juste pour me soutirer des informations ?! »

« … oui. J'y peux rien si tu tombes dans le panneau aussi facilement. »

Ce sourire moqueur.

Il sent son cœur se serrer désagréablement. Bien sûr. Il tombe toujours dans le panneau de cet enfoiré. _Toujours_. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il le déteste à ce point.

« T'as deux secondes pour dégager avant que je t'explose. »

« Deux ? C'est pas- » Il se lève, attrapant Dazai par sa chemise pour le forcer à sortir du canapé. « Ok, ok, je m'en vais ! » Il fait un mouvement souple pour esquiver l'hôte, ouvrant la porte à la fin de sa petite chorégraphie débordante d'innocence. « Une dernière chose... Chuuya-kun... ton autre toi était aussi minus, ou- »

Là, il ne se pose même plus la question. Il envoie un coup de pied à son rival, le propulsant contre le mur du couloir dans un bruit sec.

« Crève. »

Et il referme la porte, se maudissant intérieurement.

Il souffle longuement, cherchant à se calmer. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Pourquoi il continue de lui faire aveuglément confiance ? … non. Dans un sens, jamais Dazai ne le trahirait. Il le sait. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste ce jeu... ce plaisir malsain à le manipuler pour ses petites affaires personnelles, et que lui s'y prête s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Il est constamment perdant face à cet enfoiré. Même à l'époque...

Il passe une main sur son visage, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur la situation. Au contraire. Mori leur a confié, à lui et Akutagawa, la mission de retrouver cet étrange personnage aux pouvoirs si particulier. Qu'il pourrait être utile à l'organisation, finalement.

Mais il a un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Dazai de l'autre univers se serait dérangé de lui donner un tel indice ? Il n'agit pas en vain – preuve en est pour aujourd'hui...

« Raaaaah, putain ! »

Pas moyen de réfléchir. En plus de le faire chier par sa présence et ses mesquineries, il arrive même à l'emmerder sans être là. … à moins que-

Il se redresse, méfiant. Il s'avance vers la porte, abaissant lentement la poignée. Il entrouvre, vérifiant par la mince séparation la présence d'un quelconque suicidaire. Avant d'ouvrir en plein – et sans surprise, face à lui, recroquevillé contre le mur, Dazai.

« Chuuya-kun ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

L'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez le démange furieusement. Et pourtant, l'idée de laisser ce sombre crétin dormir dehors ne l'enchante pas autant qu'il ne l'aimerait. C'est définitivement lui, l'idiot de l'histoire.

« Un mot, et tu dégages. »

Il hoche la tête. Chuuya lui lance un regard lourd, avant de retourner à sa chambre. Hors de question de rester dans la même pièce que cet imbécile heureux. Et au moins, il est certain de ne pas l'entendre chanter dans les couloirs en pleine nuit pour faire chier son monde. L'immeuble entier devrait lui être redevable...

Et demain, il dégagera à la première heure. Aucune pitié.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Une semaine est passée depuis les événements dans l'autre univers, et ils ne sont toujours pas parvenus à mettre la main sur Pullman. D'une certaine manière, l'effet voulu était celui-là – que ce dernier cesse d'empiéter sur le territoire de la Mafia.

Mori a décidé de lui confier une autre mission en parallèle, concernant une disparition plutôt inquiétante d'enfants. Il en avait entendu parler il y a un petit moment, mais n'y avait pas prêté davantage attention. Mais à présent, il prend conscience de l'ampleur de la situation : on décompte une dizaine d'enlèvements sur ce dernier mois. Aucun corps retrouvé, ni même indice.

Selon les parents, ils ont reconnu avoir manqué de surveillance – mais qui ne détourne pas la tête une petite minute ? Personne n'est irréprochable...

De plus, les enfants n'ont rien de spécifique en commun, excepté un âge situé entre six et dix ans. Mais que ce soit au niveau du visage, de la couleur de cheveux, des yeux, du sexe... ou bien encore de la situation professionnelle des parents, il ne semble pas à y avoir de code précis. Pas non plus de membre de la famille ou d'ami en commun, apparemment, sauf deux garçons cousins.

Difficile d'établir la piste d'un criminel en série, ou même en conclure à une potentielle prochaine victime.

Lisant attentivement la dernière page du compte-rendu de la police, il laisse échapper un soupir. Pour eux, ce serait l'oeuvre d'un détenteur de pouvoir, aucune voiture n'ayant été vue à proximité aux moments des disparitions, d'où la demande d'aide auprès de la Mafia. Peut-être ont-ils aussi mis l'Agence sur le coup.

« Ils nous ont pris pour des magiciens, » soupire Chuuya, regardant les différentes photos. Des photos pleine de vie, pleine de sourire, des yeux qui pétillent. Est-ce encore le cas à l'heure actuelle ? Il a un frisson d'horreur.

« Tu parles tout seul ? » l'interroge Kouyou, attrapant l'une des nombreuses feuilles dans ses mains. « C'est terrible cette histoire. »

« J'ai aucune idée par où commencer. Ils ont déjà interrogé les proches... »

« Si Mori t'a confié l'affaire, c'est qu'il t'en pense capable. »

« J'espère. »

Il ferme les yeux, essayant de visualiser toutes les possibilités possibles. Sont-ils plusieurs sur le coup ? Seul ? Comment fait-il ? Avec un pouvoir ? En occupant volontairement les parents pour détourner leur attention ? Pourquoi personne ne le remarque ?

Et surtout, comment prévoir son action future ?

« Il faudrait commencer par renforcer la sécurité au niveau des écoles et des parcs, » il déclare. « Les enlèvements ont lieu à des endroits différents, mais sans code précis, » il explique, montrant les points marqués sur la carte. Dix points sans aucune logique. « Si le malfaiteur ne revient jamais sur ses pas, ça signifie qu'il faudrait favoriser les lieux où il pourrait se rendre. »

« … et s'il décide de retourner là où est déjà allé ? » elle lui demande.

« Justement. On va le pousser à faire ça. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tu veux limiter son champ d'action ? »

« On peut toujours essayer. Il suffirait de déployer des équipes sous couverture dans ces lieux, » il dit, désignant les lieux. « … pour l'instant, je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus, ou de mieux. On a aucun indice... »

« Plus qu'à voir si c'est efficace. »

Elle ne semble pas convaincue. Lui-même ne l'est pas non plus – il a beau être capable de se creuser la tête, cette histoire lui semble être une énigme sans solution. En tout cas, il manque beaucoup trop d'éléments pour la déterminer.

« En attendant, je vais aller interroger les parents. Les méthodes de la Mafia sont un peu plus fonctionnelle, » il rétorque, mauvais.

« … n'oublie pas qu'ils sont en train de vivre un véritable enfer, » elle lui dit doucement – c'est de la tristesse qu'il perçoit dans son regard ? Il est vrai qu'elle s'est toujours occupée de Kyouka comme si c'était sa fille... « Essaie de ne pas trop en faire. »

« Promis. »

« Merci. »

Elle tourne les talons, prenant la direction de la sortie. Il range rapidement tous les dossiers dans un sac, avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

Il traverse le long couloir du bâtiment pour se retrouver face à la porte principale, et en sortir. La pluie lui arrache une grimace, notamment qu'il est venu en moto. Tant pis. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre sur une telle enquête – la sécurité et le potentiel sauvetage des enfants est largement prioritaire à son confort personnel.

Il grimpe sur sa bécane, enclenchant le moteur.

Pour la première famille à visiter, c'est un échec : les volets sont fermés, semblant signifier l'absence de ces derniers. Et malgré son insistance sur la sonnette, il n'a pas obtenu la moindre réponse.

La seconde n'a rien donné, malgré une longue conversation mêlée de pleurs et de supplications. Chuuya commence doucement à se demander si son idée n'était pas des plus mauvaises.

La troisième, le dialogue se répète.

La quatrième, il n'a pas le temps d'y accéder.

Pour la simple et bonne raison de l'appel qu'il vient de recevoir de Kouyou : un autre enfant a été enlevé. Cette sensation d'effroi qu'il ne connaît que rarement, aujourd'hui, le prend des pieds à la tête.

« Où ça ? »

« A la sortie d'une école maternelle, celle à proximité de la Banque. C'était un grand frère qui venait chercher sa sœur. »

« J'y vais. »

Il raccroche, faisant demi-tour pour pouvoir prendre le chemin vers la scène du crime.

Il finit par y arriver au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Pas mal de policiers sont déjà sur place, écumant la scène. Il met la béquille de sa moto, rejoignant le groupe en train de s'activer, discuter avec les professeurs encore sur place à cette heure assez tardive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! » il crache, attrapant un des policiers. « C'est trop dur de faire votre travail ?! »

« Calmez-vous ! » intervient un agent, visiblement plus âgé que la victime qui s'est tétanisée entre ses mains.

« Vous avez au moins vu quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'inhabituel, » avoue le jeune, mal à l'aise. Chuuya a une grimace – alors ils foutent des gosses tout juste sorti de l'école de police pour une enquête aussi délicate ?

« Vous ferez transmettre le compte rendu à la Mafia, » il rétorque, observant les lieux d'un vague coup d'oeil. « Et essayez de vous montrer utile pour une fois. »

« Parce que toi, tu l'es ? » rétorque une voix féminine. « A part râler, t'as pas servi à grand chose, on dirait. »

« Ce n'est pas le lieu pour se prendre la tête, » intervient l'homme de tout à l'heure. Un capitaine, vu le grade indiqué sur ma veste. « Notre équipe est partie interroger les parents qui étaient sur place à la sortie des écoles. »

« Bien. »

Après quelques échanges peu fructueux, et une analyse des lieux, il comprend rapidement qu'aucun élément ne lui sera dévoilé ce soir. N'ayant plus grand chose à faire ici, il retourne à sa moto garée sur le parking.

Le plan sera mis en place dès le lendemain – il croise les doigts pour que ça puisse avoir un minimum d'effet. Si le criminel agit sur un terrain débordant de policiers, ou s'il se préfère à risquer de retourner sur ses pas. Ou, dans le pire des cas, il trouvera un nouvel endroit où perpétrer ses enlèvements, loin des écoles et des parcs.

Mais c'est sans compter cette sensation de froid, et de chaleur simultanée. De s'enfoncer dans le vide. Mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier perdure.

x-x-x-x-x

**En fait de base je voulais faire une enquête tout autour de ça, mais finalement, mes doigts n'ont pas suivi ma suggestion. Elle aura sa résolution, bien sûr, mais pas de la manière dont je l'imaginais. Ca ne sera pas un truc palpitant quoi 8D**

**Dazai et Chuuya progressent à leur manière. J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc les udaptes vont être assez rapides normalement. Merci pour votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un ENORME merci pour vos reviews ! Wow ! Ca m'a fait super giga plaisir ! **

**Yela : merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Ne mets juste pas tes informations personnelles... FFNET bloque donc ça va, mais certains sites pourraient ne pas bloquer. Puis je te réponds ici ! :p **

**Bon, ça peut paraître un peu rapide maaais... voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !**

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, c'est avec horreur qu'il découvre Akutagawa, inconscient sur sa chaise. Ses bras et ses pieds sont menottés, tandis que du sang séché stagne au niveau de son nez, sur ses lèvres et son menton.

« Akutagawa ! »

Il se précipite sur lui, glissant ses doigts au niveau de son cou, cherchant un pouls, coupant sa propre respiration pour déceler le moindre petit signe. Et à son grand soulagement, il est encore en vie.

« Je suis tombé sur ton partenaire, » minaude la voix de Pullman – Chuuya se retourne, prêt à l'attaquer. « Hé, doucement mon mignon. »

Un homme de grande taille se dévoile, les bras croisés, le regard... dur. Vraiment dur. Le roux a une grimace, avant de reporter son attention sur Pullman.

« A quoi vous jouez ?! »

« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me traquer. C'est mauvais pour les affaires, » il rétorque. « Ton copain ne semble pas avoir compris quand j'ai dit que la prochaine fois, je vous renverrai ici. » Le mafieux a un soupir, agacé. Comment il a réussi à avoir Akutagawa de toute manière ? Par la même technique que l'autre fois ? « J'agis en touchant les gens, » il lui explique, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Ça me gave un peu d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour des emmerdeurs comme vous, donc j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. »

« Vous amusez... » il siffle. « Le patron voulait simplement discuter avec vous. »

« Pas moi. »

« Vous risquez gros, » se moque Chuuya. « Même en nous gardant séquestré ici, la Mafia connait votre pouvoir. Ils vous détruiront sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. »

« Je sais me faire discret. Frederic. »

Il lui fait un signe de tête. Le cœur du roux manque un bond en sentant une main puissante se saisir de son cou, le soulevant du sol comme s'il n'était qu'un poids plume. La respiration coupée, c'est une sensation de panique qui commence à le saisir. Il tente d'envoyer des coups de pied, d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses bras, mais en vain. La montagne de muscles ne semble pas souffrir de ses tentatives désespérées.

Hors de question de mourir ici.

Il ouvre la mâchoire pour tenter de parler, mais pas le moindre son ne peut en sortir. Cette sensation d'étouffement lui donne le tournis. Ses coups deviennent de moins en moins puissant, et sa conscience, lentement, commence à lui échapper.

Jamais il ne s'était senti dans un tel sentiment d'impuissance.

L'étau se desserre soudainement – il s'écroule à terre, reprenant une respiration ô combien magnifique, mais tellement douloureuse. Ses poumons semblent brûler de cet air qui leur ont manqué, s'étouffant dans une grosse quinte de toux.

« Tu comprends, _Chuuya-kun_ ? Tu es peut-être parvenu à m'avoir une fois, mais je ne me laisserai plus berner. »

« Pourquoi- » Sa voix est éraillée.

« Parce que tu m'énerves à fouiner partout. Et ne cherche pas à m'envoyer ton chien. Frederic n'a aucun pouvoir. Merci pour l'avertissement, d'ailleurs. »

« … quoi- » Il tourne les talons. Le roux se relève péniblement, tremblant encore du choc. Mais en voyant la lourde porte se refermer sous ses yeux, il comprend que la situation est bien pire qu'elle n'en a l'air. « Non... non. Bordel, non ! » Il se jette sur cette dernière, cherchant un quelconque mécanisme, avant de se mettre à tambouriner dessus. « Espèce d'enfoiré de merde ! »

Il achève son insulte par un coup de pied, avant de se retourner vers Akutagawa.

Ils auraient dû effectivement le tuer dès qu'ils en auraient eu l'occasion. Pourquoi les choses ont-elles dû se passer ainsi ? Est-ce un coup du sort, refusant de voir Akutagawa se mettre à épargner ses victimes – bon, Chuuya doit l'admettre, s'il était lui-même le sort, il aurait probablement agi ainsi à cause du choc. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de réellement possible non plus.

« Dazai... »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait prévu son retour. Son « à bientôt » n'a pas été inscrit vainement. Cet enfoiré ne fait jamais les choses en vain – sauf peut-être essayer de se suicider. Là-dessus, il est définitivement très nul.

Mais enfermés dans cette boîte sans fenêtre, impossible de communiquer à l'extérieur.

Le seul moyen...

Non, pas avec Akutagawa dans la pièce. Il risquerait de le tuer, n'ayant pas Rashoumon pour pouvoir le protéger. Et si Dazai n'intervient pas à temps, il mourra à son tour. Ce serait une action stupide, avec des conséquences bien plus dramatiques que le contexte actuel.

Bordel.

« Hé, réveille-toi, » il maugrée, relevant la tête du brun. Il a une légère grimace – qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait, au juste ? Vu ainsi, il paraît tellement misérable. « Akutagawa, » il insiste, un peu plus fort.

Son cadet a un grognement, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Son œil droit est injecté de sang, probablement qu'un coup est passé par là.

« Chuuya... »

« T'es dans un sale état, » il lui dit. « Mais je vais nous sortir de là. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de quitter la pièce. »

« … comment... »

« J'en sais rien. S'ils reviennent, on... on improvise. »

« Atsushi... il m'a demandé de ne plus tuer personne... » Le fait de parler semble lui faire mal. « Pour... que Dazai-san se rende compte... que j'existe. » Il a un rire douloureux. « Tout ça... pour ça... »

Il ne répond pas.

Bien sûr qu'Akutagawa va regretter de ne pas avoir mis fin aux jours de cet homme. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir prendre du recul sur la situation. Enfin, cela dépend encore de comment ça va se terminer...

« Je le tuerai, » il lui dit, comme pour le rassurer. « Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Tu as mal où ? »

« … je n'ai pas mal. »

Il a un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. » Il s'assied sur le sol, à côté de lui. « Plus qu'à attendre que quelque chose se produise. »

Il appuie sa tête contre le bois de la chaise, fixant le vide autour d'eux. Laissant l'occasion à Akutagawa de se reposer, il se laisse vaguer à ses pensées. Sans savoir comment est constitué le bâtiment, donner une occasion à son ami de fuir va être particulièrement compliqué. Et vu son absence de contrôle sous la Corruption, il doute d'être d'une réelle grande aide – exceptée pour démolir tout un peu plus, faire potentiellement s'effondrer les constructions et, au passage, tuer son cadet.

Mais d'une autre manière, ça risque d'être potentiellement leur unique ticket de sortie. Personne dans ce monde ne pourra être au courant de leur disparition. … c'est un peu angoissant, d'une certaine manière.

Mais c'est, malheureusement, bien dans ce genre de situation qu'il aura besoin de montrer, à tous ces putains d'univers existants et possibles, que la confiance du Double Noir est absolue. Qu'est-ce que ça peut le faire chier, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut en avoir besoin, maintenant.

Et pourtant, personne n'est revenue pendant, ce qui semble être à ses yeux, une éternité. Il a pris mille précaution pour sortir Akutagawa de sa chaise, craignant des blessures plus graves qu'il n'oserait l'admettre. Pour, finalement, le laisser s'endormir sur ses cuisses.

Bien sûr, sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Il faut dire qu'il s'est écroulé de fatigue après avoir lutté pour ne surtout pas s'endormir – une histoire de fierté, peut-être. Mais au vu de son état, son corps a besoin de repos. Alors il est venu le réclamer, de gré ou de force.

Ce n'est que très longtemps après qu'un son au niveau de la porte est venue briser le silence – même Akutagawa, qui semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond, a fait un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que je- »

Chuuya l'aide à se redresser, tout en gardant un œil sur la provenance du bruit – il discerne une trappe au ras du sol, où se fait glisser un plateau repas. A cette vision, il sent son estomac se révolter contre le vide envahissant.

« Hé ! » il interpelle, se précipitant vers la porte. « Vous pourriez pas vous occuper de mon ami, il est mal en point ! »

Pas de réponse. Il maugrée une insulte, récupérant le plateau sur le sol – une clé y est posée. Peut-être pour les menottes d'Akutagawa – ça ne serait pas un mal pour lui. Il ramène le tout à côté du blessé, le libérant de ses chaînes.

« Mange un peu, » lui dit le roux, attrapant lui même une boulette de riz.

« Plutôt crever, » il crache, se renfrognant dans son coin.

Il y a deux bouteilles d'eau. Si Akutagawa peut survivre quelques jours sans manger, ne pas boire causera des dommages irréparables beaucoup plus rapidement. Il lui en envoie une... qu'il n'esquive même pas.

Ou vu sa tête, il s'attendait à l'esquiver.

Difficile d'être privé de ses pouvoirs.

« Bois, au moins. » Il ne réagit pas. Chuuya a un soupir, continuant son maigre repas, tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour pouvoir faire sortir. Ils ne vont quand même pas les laisser croupir ici ? « Réfléchis un peu, toi aussi, » il grogne, à l'égard de son collègue qui l'irradie d'un regard assassin.

« Tu crois que je fais quoi ?! »

« A part faire la gueule, pas grand chose. » Il voit Akutagawa se pencher pour ramasser la bouteille, et l'envoyer de toutes ses forces sur le plus âgé, qui se protège avec ses bras. « Hé ! »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Il a un soupir, avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui, calant son dos contre le mur froid.

« Evite de te laisser mourir. Tous ces efforts n'auraient servi à rien. » Il ne lui répond pas. « T'as fait tout ça pour impressionner Dazai, non ? »

« ... »

Son expression se détend légèrement. Très légèrement. D'une manière imperceptible, même.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera fier de toi quand on rentrera. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! » il crache.

Chuuya l'observe quelques secondes, avant de se laisser aller dans ses pensées. La seule chose qui puisse animer d'une manière humaine le garçon, c'est sa fascination pour Dazai. D'une certaine manière, c'est presque rassurant de le voir ressentir des émotions, le faisant sortir de sa placitude meurtrière. Même si ces dernières se limitent à l'obsession et la jalousie.

« Il va venir nous sortir de là, » il murmure, peut-être plus pour se rassurer que réellement y croire.

« Qui ? »

« Dazai. »

En tout cas, il a intérêt. Cet emmerdeur qui se permet beaucoup trop de choses contrairement à ce qu'il lui en serait permis, et qui se plaît à jouer de son monde. Alors pour une fois, qu'il serve à quelque chose.

« Alors fais-le, » rétorque lourdement Akutagawa. « Même si tu le voulais, t'arriverais même pas à me toucher. »

« C'est trop dangereux sans Rashoumon. »

Il a un rire mauvais.

« Tu m'as pris pour qui, hein ? » Il se relève. « Explose tout sur ton chemin. Tout le monde. Je suivrai. Et s'il le faut, je te sortirai moi-même de là, » il crache.

Chuuya a un sourire nerveux.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Ouais. »

Peut-être n'attendait-il que ça, l'aval de son ami.

Il prend une longue inspiration. Cet enfoiré à intérêt de ramener ses fesses pour le sortir de là.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alors je sais que sa Corruption est liée à son pouvoir, mais de base je l'avais écrit en mode « c'est lié au fait qu'il soit la réincarnation d'un Dieu » du coup ça passait. Puis j'me suis dit « mais si Dazai peut l'annuler, c'est que c'est lié à son pouvoir »... erf. Ça a foutu en l'air tout mon truc ! Donc je demande un joker s'il vous plaît **

**Le chapitre est très court, mais je pouvais pas couper autrement. La suite arrivera assez rapidement, n'hésitez pas à poser une petite review pour encourager, ça fait toujours méga plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pas très sûre de moi là... J'vous laisse vous faire votre avis ! Le chapitre est assez court aussi, et en plus j'ai tardé finalement (plus trop la notion des jours, aïe) Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews ! C'est mon petit plaisir ! **

x-x-x-x-x-x

« _Ô tolérance de corruption noire, permets-moi de fermer les yeux à tout jamais._ »

L'énergie délicieuse qui vient l'envahir ne parvient à sa conscience que quelques secondes, avant que son esprit ne se fasse envahir par la folie de la destruction.

Cet établissement finira à feu et à sang.

Il explose le mur face à lui, faisant trembler l'ensemble de la pièce, et probablement du bâtiment. Comment s'arrêter là ? Tout, tout est à détruire. Il envoie une autre boule de graviton dans le mur d'en face, découvrant une autre pièce vide.

Une voix dans son dos lui fait deviner qu'Akutagawa a dû lui dire quelque chose. Mais il n'entend plus rien. Les sons ne sont plus qu'une déformation sans but, les images perdent en netteté, et ses membres semblent être manipulés par une énergie supérieure. Non, ils le sont.

Il devine les formes, les expressions de peur sur le visage d'un des hommes, dont il ôte la vie sans le moindre remords. Il prend plaisir à s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, ne reconnaissant pourtant ni sa propre voix, ni son rire.

Ils ont voulu le garder captif ? Que bien leur fasse. L'heure de la vengeance à sonner, et Dieu sait qu'il s'en délecte d'un plaisir malsain.

Il explose le toit, et les débris qui en retombent. Ou plutôt, la terre. Ils sont sous terre. Il enchaîne les explosions, ne parvenant plus à différencier quoi que ce soit : il veut tout détruire.

Le fond du couloir semble mener à un ascenseur – mais ce dernier n'a pas le temps de donner un espoir d'échappatoire aux garçons qu'il finit par disparaître dans une attaque fulgurante, provoquant un effondrement au dessus de leur tête.

Ils ne finiront pas enterrés vivants.

D'une plus grosse attaque, il explose toute la partie au dessus de lui. Ils sont à quelques mètres de profondeur. Une bouche de métro ? Qu'importe, il va créer leur propre sortie. Il enchaîne ses attaques, ignorant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, se laissant aller au plaisir de la destruction tout simplement. Il adore ça. C'est si bon, si jouissif.

Ça le fait rire, tout comme ça lui donne une rage folle. L'ouverture au dessus de leur tête s'agrandit, tandis que grand nombre d'élément disparaissent sans aucune prise en compte. Que ce soit des vies humaines, des choses importantes, rien, rien ne résistera à sa Corruption.

Sauf une personne.

Sa conscience refait surface. Pas besoin de voir pour deviner qui se retrouve face à lui.

« Enfoiré... ça aussi, tu l'avais prévu... » il murmure, ses jambes étant incapables de soutenir son poids plus longtemps. Il sent les bras de Dazai le retenir dans sa chute, avant de l'aider à s'allonger sur le sol. « Akutagawa... »

« Il va bien. »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt... »

Ses yeux se ferment, se sentant perdre connaissance sous l'effet de l'épuisement.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorsqu'il les ouvre, il n'est plus dans le bâtiment sous terrain, mais dans un canapé plutôt confortable. Il se redresse, cherchant à repérer où il peut être – et c'est avec horreur qu'il réalise qu'il se trouve à l'Agence.

Il cherche à déclencher son pouvoir, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'a donc pas tué Pullman pendant sa Corruption.

« T'es réveillé. »

C'est... la femme. Médecin. Il a oublié son nom.

« Où est Akutagawa ? » il demande sèchement.

« A l'infirmerie. Attaché. » Elle a un sourire sadique. « Ce sale gosse méritait un petit rappel à l'ordre. »

Il a un soupir, exaspéré.

« Dazai est sur les lieux. Tu devrais le rejoindre. »

« Je ne laisserai pas Akutagawa entre vos mains. »

Il se relève, bien décidé à récupérer son ami – qui, décidément, n'a pas vraiment de chance ces derniers jours. Mais elle l'arrête, s'interposant sur son chemin. Elle est sérieuse ?

« Laisse-le se reposer, et va rejoindre Dazai. »

… se reposer. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Il a été blessé ? »

« Vu l'effondrement que tu as provoqué, oui. Mais il va bien. »

Il hoche la tête – pas étonnant non plus. Déjà, qu'il soit encore en vie relève du miracle. Dans ses souvenirs, aussi flou soient-ils, il n'a épargné personne.

Elle lui tend son chapeau, ainsi qu'une veste qui le lui appartient pas. Chuuya la regarde avec méfiance.

« T'iras pas loin avec ta chemise. Il fait pas chaud. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de l'Agence, » il crache, récupérant son chapeau, et de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Il prend un taxi, mettant le trajet sur le compte de la Mafia – et juste cela suffit à l'homme à ne pas vouloir en savoir davantage, et le dépose jusqu'à sa destination. Et effectivement, le manque de contrôle de sa Corruption est à noter.

Le cratère est tout simplement énorme. Le parcelle de route restant est fissurée sur une bonne partie, et une voiture est coupée en deux – du moins, ce qu'il peut rester de ce qui pouvait se trouvait sur cette ancienne route, désormais n'étant plus qu'un souvenir aux yeux des habitants. Dieu seul sait le nombre de victimes qu'il a pu faire.

Il s'avance, se penchant sur le trou béant.

« C'est quoi cet air misérable, » lâche une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter, et manquant littéralement de le faire tomber – il serre les dents face à l'expression satisfaite de son ancien partenaire. « Beau boulot. »

« Comment tu as su... » il demande, mais Dazai change de sujet.

« On a trouvé des choses pas vraiment jolies. » Son air est grave. « Pullman n'était pas que dans le commerce de drogues. Et visiblement, il se sert des deux univers pour son petit commerce. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On a trouvé un enfant. Sauf que, » il montre la photo. Chuuya a une grimace en voyant l'état de la victime, qui n'a pas résisté à son attaque fulgurante. « On est allés regarder sur le registre des enfants portés disparus, aucune trace de lui. Parce qu'il n'a jamais disparu. Pas ici. »

« Quoi- »

« J'veux bien que tu sois stupide, mais tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? » maugrée le suicidaire. « C'est un gosse qui vient de ton univers. »

Il fronce les sourcils, pensif. Pullman serait lié à la disparition des- … bien sûr, ça expliquerait pourquoi il était sur la scène de crime. Avec les connaissances de Chuuya concernant son pouvoir, il a probablement craint qu'il en ferait le lien – il suppose.

Pourquoi ont-ils laissé cet homme en vie.

« Il va pas revenir avant un bon moment, j'imagine, » soupire le roux.

« Il est traqué de votre côté aussi, non ? »

« … j'imagine que suite à notre disparition, oui. »

« Alors espérons que votre Mafia Portuaire soit un minimum performante. »

« … elle l'est. … il y avait d'autres enfants ? »

« J'espère pour eux que non, » il répond d'une voix froide.

« … si tu savais qu'on était là- »

« Je ne sais pas tout, Chuuya. »

Il se pince les lèvres, conscient que la situation ne prête ni à la moquerie, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'idée d'avoir tué des enfants le débecte – jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que cet homme se serait amusé à en séquestrer dans ce lieu sordide.

Il plonge ses mains dans ses poches, pensif. Comment retrouver Pullman, à présent ? Va-t-il réapparaître ici, ou était-il déjà ailleurs au moment de l'attaque ? Peut-être n'est-il pas encore revenu, tout simplement.

De toute manière, il finira bien par mourir un jour. Peut-être de vieillesse, mais il finira bien par retrouver son monde.

« Merci d'être venu, » déclare finalement le roux.

« Tu aurais fini par détruire la moitié de Yokohama, à ce rythme. »

« Je savais que tu allais venir. »

Il voit le brun esquisser un discret sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Chuuya fait pour lui parler, avant de changer d'avis au dernier moment. Il s'avance dans le cratère, escaladant comme il peut les débris et chutes de terre. Il s'avance dans les différentes pièces, cherchant à se prouver – inconsciemment – qu'elles pouvaient être potentiellement vides. C'est la seconde pièce qui lui offre une image de dégoût, où seul une flaque de sang a été laissé, encadrée par les rubans de la police.

Il continue de s'avancer – il s'imagine bien que les lieux ont déjà été visités. Mais tout semble avoir été détruit. Il n'a laissé aucune trace de vie humaine ou de potentiels indices.

« Ils ont déjà tout vérifier. » Dazai l'a suivi. « Tu devrais t'en aller avant que la Mafia ne te voit ici. »

« Je veux être là s'il revient. »

« J'appelerai à l'Agence. »

« Non- t'as pas compris. Je veux le tuer de mes mains. » Sentant l'agacement le saisir, il crache : « Si Akutagawa voulait pas à ce point que tu le remarques, on aurait pas eu tous ces putains de problèmes ! »

« Akutagawa est maître de ses choix. »

« … je sais. Putain. »

Il s'assied, pliant une jambe contre lui. Ca ne sert à rien de reprocher ce qu'il a fait au détective. Il a beau le détester, sans lui, il serait surtout mort.

« Sincèrement, Chuuya-kun... déjà que t'es chiant à supporter, je veux même pas imaginer les deux dans un même périmètre. »

« Faudra faire avec. »

Il n'a même pas l'envie de rétorquer à cet abruti. Quelque part, un sentiment de culpabilité s'installe dangereusement. Ou du remord. Mais savoir qu'il a potentiellement tuer des enfants qu'il, quelques jours auparavant, devait se renseigner quant à leur disparition...

Ce n'est pas facile.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, marmonnant des insultes. Pourquoi les choses ont dû se dérouler de cette manière ? S'ils l'avaient tué... les enfants seraient revenus dans leur univers, il n'aurait tué personne, et Akutagawa ne serait pas blessé.

Et le voilà, encore une fois, à demander de l'aide à Dazai. De s'appuyer sur cette espèce de confiance absolue. Pourquoi...

« Dazai-san - je suis là, » dit une voix dans leur dos – Chuuya ne l'avait même pas entendu venir. Il ne se retourne pas, reconnaissant la voix d'Atsushi.

« Bien. Chuuya, je te raccompagne à l'Agence. »

« Je t'ai dit que je restais ici, putain ! T'es sourd en plus d'être complètement débile ?! »

« Il n'a pas fait sa sieste, il est un peu de mauvaise humeur, » le justifie le suicidaire. Chuuya se sent agripper de force par le bras, faisant en sorte de se redresser pour contre attaquer – mais son vis-à-vis l'esquive sans le moindre problème, enchaînant avec une clé de bras qui le force à plier les genoux. « Pas de caprice, Chuuya-kun ! »

« Je ne fais pas- de caprice ! »

Surpassant la douleur, il se retourne pour attraper la chemise de Dazai de sa main libre, le faisant basculer en avant – mauvaise idée, parce qu'il perd l'équilibre, lui atterrissant lourdement dessus. Non, il a sûrement fait exprès.

« Oups, » il rigole, se redressant. « Il semblerait que j'ai trébuché sur une minuscule limace. »

« A quoi tu joues ?! » il hurle, plein de rage. Il se jette sur son ancien partenaire, lui décochant un coup de poing dans le visage – cette fois-ci, il ne l'esquive pas, reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais le roux ne s'arrête pas là, se saisissant de sa chemise d'une de ses mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, et lui reporter un coup tout aussi violent – Dazai l'intercepte avec son bras, mais il enchaîne avec un coup de pied au niveau du ventre, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » il se moque, essuyant le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. « Et tu crois qu'avec ça, si tu dois t'opposer à la Mafia, tu vas t'en sortir ? »

Chuuya s'arrête net, effaré.

« Quoi- »

Dazai se relève, essuyant ses vêtements de la poussière.

« Tu veux vraiment affronter des détenteurs de pouvoirs ? Chuuya ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi. Tu te fiches autant de cet univers que lui se fiche du tien, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Ne serait-ce que pour expérimenter sa Corruption contre la tienne. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! »

« A moi, rien. Mais tu as ton rôle à jouer de ton côté. »

Il a une grimace.

« C'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. »

« Alors ne donne pas une raison supplémentaire à Akutagawa de revenir sur sa promesse. »

Son air est sérieux, cette-fois. Il a un soupir.

« Ok. »

Il jette un dernier regard en arrière, où Atsushi a disparu – peut-être visite-t-il les décombres à son tour. Il est sûr qu'après un tel massacre, lui-même se serait pointé et aurait reconnu les désastres de sa Corruption. Mais quelque part... se retrouver dans l'incapacité de faire les choses le rend dingue.

Ils appellent un taxi – ce crétin de Dazai ne conduisant pas. Quoi que, n'est-ce pas mieux pour la sécurité mondiale.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence.

Et c'est en arrivant à l'Agence qu'il découvre avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère sa cible, assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos.

Pullman. Cette ordure.

« Ah, j'avais oublié de te préciser ça ? »

« … espèce de- »

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. Mais on n'aime pas les effusions de sang ici, alors... »

« Non. Dazai, NON ! »

Mais c'est trop tard. Il a tout juste le temps de voir la main de Dazai effleurer l'épaule de l'homme, que cette sensation qu'il commence à connaître un peu trop bien recommence.

x-x-x-x-x

Ce qui clos cette première partie ! J'ai voulu faire ressortir la partie confiance entre les deux garçons, qui malgré les univers restent présentes. C'est une connexion à laquelle ils n'échappent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre... tout en gardant un Dazai qui se fout royalement de la gueule de Chuuya (pardon, Chuuya). Bon, ça peut paraître être expédié assez vite mais vraiment... je laisse mes doigts écrire ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre assez long, mais centré sur la relation entre les deux gugusses... Je voyais pas trop l'intérêt de couper plus tôt (et donc faire un chapitre avec une taille plus régulière), donc j'ai tout laissé. J'espère que ça vous ira ! Merci pour vos reviews ça fait méga plaisir ! Et merci à Yela pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise ! **

x-x-x-x-x-x

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis leur retour dans leur propre monde – Akutagawa avait été expulsé à l'avance de l'Agence, quant à Chuuya, il est apparu en plein devant leur porte, sous leur yeux ébahis. Il est reparti en maudissant l'autre crétin de suicidaire, qui, pour une fois, n'y était pour rien. En tout cas, celui de cet univers.

Les enfants ont été retrouvé assez rapidement – sur les onze, trois manquent encore à l'appel. La police doit s'occuper de leurs situations, ainsi que les replacer dans leur famille, avec un suivi psychologique payé par le gouvernement.

Le commerce de drogue de Pullman s'est retourné contre lui, celle n'ayant pas été consommée ou revendues ayant disparue. Autant dire qu'il ne viendra plus empiété sur les affaires de la Mafia, et probablement ne tentera plus de mettre les pieds à Yokohama. Dommage, d'une certaine manière – il aurait aimé lui faire goûter à son propre pouvoir, histoire qu'il comprenne son erreur.

Il a un soupir. Lui-même se sent encore perturbé par cette histoire. Par plusieurs éléments... il relève les yeux vers Kouyou. Ce n'est peut-être pas sa meilleure option, mais... il a juste besoin de parler.

« Il est venu m'aider, » il dit tout simplement.

« Qui ? »

« Dazai... » Il se prend la tête dans les mains, agacé. « Comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir ? »

« Il te connaît. »

« Je le connais aussi, » il maugrée, agacé. « Pourtant, je peux pas te dire ce qu'il fait- enfin, si, probablement en train de rien glander ou d'essayer de se suicider. »

« Tu savais qu'il viendrait, non ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai simplement le choix de croire en lui ? Ça me dégoûte... »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le détester. Pour se moquer de lui continuellement, pour l'avoir manipulé, pour lui avoir fait exploser sa voiture, pour être parti sans même le prévenir – et en plus, d'être passé à l'ennemi. D'envoyer en l'air leur équipe sans même un semblant de regret.

Et peut-être, au fond, parce que Dazai aussi le déteste. Il le déteste pour des raisons qui lui échappent – il ne s'est jamais expliqué, jamais excusé. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien faire pour être haï à ce point ?

« Tu es plus ou moins son assurance vie auprès de la Mafia, » elle essaie de le justifier. « Si tu meurs, Mori aura un peu moins de difficulté à le faire éliminer. »

« … ouais. »

« … j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui te dérange, » elle finit par lui avouer. « Au final, ça t'arrange. Tu ne lui dois rien en retour... »

« C'est juste que ça m'énerve. Je le déteste, et pourtant, je mets ma vie entre ses mains ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Des gamineries, » rétorque Kouyou, arrachant une grimace à Chuuya. « T'as qu'à lui dire en face. Vous êtes adultes, maintenant. »

Adulte... il fronce le nez, détournant la tête.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. »

« … vous avez été le duo le plus puissant de la Mafia, Chuuya. Ça forge, quelque part. »

Il hausse les épaules.

Dazai ne l'a plus recontacté depuis qu'il est revenu – bon, pas qu'ils se contactent régulièrement... mais disons que ce dernier mois, les messages envoyés étaient un peu plus nombreux. Bon, à compter sur les doigts d'une main, mais... c'est déjà énorme.

Le changement a opéré peu après qu'ils aient reformé leur duo – et aussi difficile que ça puisse être pour lui d'assumer... ça ne lui a pas déplu. Retrouver cette complicité, cette osmose... au delà de leurs disputes quotidiennes, il se rend bien compte qu'il adorait passer du temps avec son partenaire – en mission, en tout cas.

« … il s'est passé quelque chose avec Akutagawa ? » elle demande alors – et c'est là qu'il comprend la raison de sa présence ici. Son intérêt premier était au sujet du jeune mafieux, dont le comportement ressemble de plus en plus à un type en manque.

« Une terrible envie de meurtre. »

« Pour changer... »

« Il s'y tient. A ne plus tuer, » il rajoute, se rendant compte que sa première phrase manquait de sens. « Je pensais que l'expérience avec Pullman allait le dégoûter... mais la question que je me pose, est-ce Atsushi qui lui a donné envie de changer ? Ou l'excuse de Dazai qui rentre encore en compte... »

Elle semble surprise.

« Pourquoi le tigre-garou ? »

« Mh... il m'a parlé de lui. Comme quoi il lui aurait dit de se contenir un peu. »

Kouyou se plonge dans une courte réflexion.

« Je pense qu'il déroute énormément Akutagawa. Dazai reste le pilier, mais disons que le tigre-garou lui tend, sans le savoir, une main pour l'aider à s'élever. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Il a un rire. Comme quoi, les choses ne sont jamais faites comme on s'y attend, ou comme on souhaiterait s'y attendre.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, » il avoue. « Excepté si on se retrouve dans cette situation à chaque fois, » il maugrée. « Sinon, je me charge personnellement d'Atsushi. »

« J'y compte bien. On s'est fait un sang d'encre. »

Chuuya lui sourit.

« Désolé. J'ai bien cru qu'on resterait coincé là-bas. »

« … et toi, ça va ? J'ai cru comprendre que cette histoire t'avait quand même secoué. »

Il se sent désagréablement rougir – Mori lui en a parlé ?

« J'imagine que ça va, » il maugrée, un peu vexé. Le patron aurait pu lui épargner de balancer sa culpabilité à la première venue – aussi bien qu'il respecte Kouyou, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à faire étalage de ses sentiments. La Mafia n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour ça.

« Sans cette histoire, les enfants ne seraient jamais rentrés chez eux. »

« … je sais. »

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle a toujours su se montrer chaleureuse lorsque c'était nécessaire, malgré ses airs froids et distants. Chuuya lui a toujours trouvé un côté très maternel, malgré les supplices qu'il a pu endurer sous son joug.

« Tu devrais rentrer si tu n'as plus rien à faire. »

« … ouais. »

Il n'a rien de folichon à faire chez lui non plus – peut-être s'installer devant une série, grignoter deux-trois trucs.

C'est plutôt calme en ce moment – après l'histoire entre la Guilde et Fyodor, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de trop. Mais... le changement est un peu trop violent.

Il range ce qui traîne, tandis que Kouyou lui fait un signe d'Adieu – probablement pour repartir à ses affaires. Il attrape sa veste sur le porte-manteau – une nouvelle, vu qu'il a dû s'en racheter une. Le modèle est très proche de son ancienne – il faut dire qu'il a eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette dernière.

Saluant ses collègues en chemin, il sort du bâtiment. Le soleil n'est pas très haut dans le ciel, et la température a bien chuté. Il rejoint sa moto, prenant la route pour rejoindre son appartement.

Il a toujours aimé rouler. Que ce soit pour se balader, pour aller d'un endroit à un autre, il a toujours favorisé sa moto. Cette sensation de liberté et de puissance mélangées...

Il se perd dans ses pensées, resongeant à la conversation avec la mafieuse. D'une certaine manière, ça a eu le mérite de le soulager un petit peu. Le seul au courant étant le Dazai qu'il a rencontré dans l'autre univers, et peut-être Akutagawa, s'il a vu la scène après coup. Mais autrement-

Il se tétanise en voyant une silhouette droit devant lui. Son premier réflexe est de freiner de toutes ses forces, la roue arrière faisant pivoter la moto, et leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Juste avant de s'écraser au sol, il se joue de la gravité, amortissant sa chute, et stoppant son véhicule pour lui éviter d'aller faucher le piéton.

Il se redresse, cherchant à voir la personne plantée en plein milieu de... la route.

« Bordel de merde ! » il crache, sentant une rage folle le prendre. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, au moins ?! »

Face à lui, les bras balants, Dazai a une expression dépitée.

« Quoi, on a plus le droit de se suicider ? »

« Te suicider ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! J'aurais été un citoyen lambda, c'est moi qui y serais passé ! »

« Dommage que t'en sois pas un, alors, » il maugrée, blasé.

Chuuya serre les dents, essayant de contenir sa colère. Pas question de flancher encore face à cet enfoiré, qui n'est probablement là que pour l'emmerder. Il ramasse sa moto, grimaçant face aux éraflures sur la carrosserie.

Mais il ne semble pas y avoir de dégâts majeurs.

« Et la politique de ton Agence de merde, hein ? De protéger la population. »

« Tu vas bien, non ? » il minaude, moqueur. « Mais bon, » il rajoute, prenant une mine délaissée. « Que vais-je pouvoir faire d'autre, ici ? »

« Crever. Tu peux sauter de la falaise. »

Dazai fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Je m'en suis sorti la dernière fois. »

« ... » Chuuya a un frisson d'horreur à ces paroles. Combien de fois a-t-il souhaité la mort de son ancien partenaire, et pourtant, il n'a jamais réussi à tolérer ce genre de discours. « Arrête avec ça... » il siffle, tendu.

Il a un sursaut en entendant klaxonner derrière lui – il n'a même pas prêté attention à la circulation. Il se décale avec sa moto, la laissant reposer contre la falaise. Dazai, de l'autre côté de la route, regarde la voiture s'éloigner.

« … qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? » il demande, commençant à en avoir marre de son jeu pourri. Bien sûr que Dazai a fait exprès de venir sur une route qu'il emprunte régulièrement. Bien sûr qu'il a fait exprès de se mettre en travers de son chemin, et pas d'un autre.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages. »

… ah, il aurait dû s'en douter. Toutes les moqueries et insultes, ainsi que les chansons sur son répondeur qu'il a pu recevoir d'un numéro inconnu venait de lui.

« Ah, oui, je t'ai mis dans les spams. »

Bon, en vrai, ayant dû racheter un nouveau téléphone, il n'a plus aucun contact.

« … ben alors ne viens pas t'étonner que je vienne me jeter sous tes roues, » il dit, tout sourire. « Bon, maintenant que les choses sont dites, on va boire un coup ? Ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis là, et franchement, j'en peux plus. »

…

« C'est uniquement pour pas que tu tues quelqu'un ce soir, » accepte Chuuya à contre-coeur, remettant sa moto sur la route. Il s'y installe, attendant que Dazai l'imite. « Tes mains sur le siège, » il rétorque, imaginant déjà les doigts de l'autre crétin de suicidaire s'enfoncer dans sa chair sous l'effet de la peur.

Et c'est avec une étrange sensation au niveau du ventre qu'il prend la direction du Lupus, un bar à proximité de la Mafia.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ils y arrivent en moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Poussant la porte du bar, Chuuya a un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce dernier n'est pas bondé.

Dazai salue le barman, lui demandant _la même chose que d'habitude pour nous deux_. Le roux ne commente pas, peu enclin à entretenir une moindre conversation.

Pourquoi il se retrouve encore avec lui, au juste ? Pourquoi il cède à toutes les mesquineries de cet enfoiré ? Surtout qu'il est tout aussi silencieux que lui – en fait, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Ça lui évitera de dire de la merde.

Le gérant leur dépose deux verres. Chuuya ne se fait pas prier pour en boire une gorgée, se délectant de cette chaleur qui l'envahit. Après une journée de boulot, c'est plutôt agréable. Ou alors il essaie de s'en convaincre pour oublier en quelle présence il se trouve aujourd'hui.

« Alors ça va vraiment pas ? »

Surpris, le roux regarde son vis-à-vis.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as vidé la moitié de ton verre. »

… effectivement. Il le lâche, mal à l'aise.

« Il faut bien ça pour te supporter, » crache le mafieux, détournant la tête.

« Tu sais que je vais te laisser ici si tu es bourré. »

« J'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu t'occupes de moi. Je peux me débrouiller. »

Et comme pour le lui prouver, il finit son verre, ne pouvant réprimer une grimace. Ce n'est pas un alcool fait pour être bu aussi vite, il en a parfaitement conscience. D'autant qu'il ne le tolère pas super bien. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard de défi à son partenaire de beuverie du soir.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas perdre ? » il lui dit, un éclat moqueur dans son regard.

« Laisse-moi une excuse de me bourrer la gueule ce soir. C'est pas pour ça que tu m'as amené là ? »

« Pas vraiment... mais si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il conclut l'accord en buvant son verre – Chuuya sait désespérément que Dazai a une descente d'enfer. Même avec deux foies, il ne lui parviendrait pas à la cheville.

« La bouteille, » dit Dazai au barman. « Celui qui perd, paie. »

« Va te faire foutre, enfoiré. J'pourrai pas payer si j'suis mort, » il rétorque, servant deux autres fond de verre. Ils les font résonner entre eux, Chuuya ne pouvant réprimer un rire ironique.

Mais ce soir, il est décidé à se laisser aller.

« A la tienne, » lui sourit Dazai.

« Ça change en rien que j'te déteste, enfoiré. »

Il boit son verre.

« Ça m'avait manqué de travailler avec toi. »

Le roux a une grimace, faisant mine d'être écœuré.

« Pas moi. T'as vu dans quel état tu m'as laissé ?! »

« Faut bien que j'y tire un profit. »

« Pfff. »

Il fait pour se resservir – mais la main du détective l'arrête, récupérant la bouteille.

« Doucement. On est pas pressés. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? » il grogne, agacé. « J'étais censé rentrer chez moi. »

« Parler. »

Encore son regard sérieux. Pas de sourire mesquin en vu ?

« Plutôt crever. »

« Parfait, c'est mon plan à la base. Toi qui voulais que je saute de la falaise, on peut essayer de le faire en étant bourré. Quoi que vu ta taille, une flaque d'eau te suffira en fait. »

« Tu crèveras pas avant que _je_ te tue. »

« … non, c'est pas vraiment stimulant, comme mort, » il dit, reversant une lampée dans chaque verre. « Déjà que je voulais une jolie fille pour mourir avec moi, alors si j'me fais assassiner par un type comme toi... il nous reste quinze minutes avant que tu t'effondres. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le premier verre devrait te suffire, vu ta tronche et que t'as pas grand chose pour éponger. »

Chuuya ne répond pas. Effectivement, vu la dose et le degré d'alcool, et son estomac vide, il n'y a que peu de doute que ce premier l'achève déjà d'une bonne manière. Les autres ne sont là que pour la décoration.

« J'aurais pas à te supporter plus longtemps, comme ça, » il finit par dire d'une voix plus douce.

« T'inquiète pas, j'te ramènerai chez toi. »

Le mafieux esquisse un sourire, détournant le regard.

« On a pas fini, crétin. » Il montre le verre que vient de lui servir son ancien partenaire. « Et je rentrerai en taxi. »

« En fait, j'allais faire la même chose, mais j'avais pas envie de payer. D'où le fait de te ramener chez toi. »

« … pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas. »

« A ton porte-monnaie, » dit Dazai, amenant son verre pour le trinquer avec celui de Chuuya. Qui obtempère, la défaite à portée de vue – mais il en avait conscience depuis le début. Il avait juste besoin d'une raison stupide pour s'enivrer, ce soir.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Le lendemain, c'est dans son lit qu'il se réveille. La migraine est présente, mais légère – et sur la table de chevet, à côté de son portable et de ses clés, il voit un verre d'eau. Depuis quand Dazai est-il aussi prévenant ? Ou alors il a mis un laxatif dans l'eau. Ce qui est très fortement probable. … Non, c'est quasiment sûr.

Il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone – six heures du matin. Un message de...

« Quoi... ? »

_Mon vénéré maître_.

Il ouvre pour en lire le contenu.

« _Promis, pas de laxatif dans l'eau. _»

« Comme si j'allais te croire, » il grogne, sortant de son lit. Il défait sa chemise, et la boucle de son pantalon – bien plus confortable pour traîner de bon matin. L'objectif est de prendre une douche, en premier lieu.

Quelque part, ça lui a fait du bien. Pas de se bourrer la gueule – c'est loin d'être sa passion première. Mais juste de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De se changer les idées ?

Il prend un verre dans le placard, le remplissant au robinet. Il jette un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, vérifiant que Dazai n'ait pas profité pour lui faire une autre mauvaise blague. Mais tout semble être à sa pla-... non. Bien sûr que non. Aucun type d'un mètre quatre-vingt n'est censé être actuellement allongé dans son canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte. Aucun.

Il boit le verre, le vidant d'une traite, avant de le balancer sur son invité surprise. Dazai a un sursaut, se redressant d'un coup sec – et le verre s'explose au sol dans un bruit ne présageant rien de bon.

Il a trop mal au crâne pour gueuler.

« Chuuya-kuun, » il se plaint d'une voix endormie, se retournant sur le ventre, marmonnant dans le coussin. Le roux croit comprendre le mot « taxi », mais rien de plus.

« Pourquoi... » Il passe une main sur son visage, peinant à se réveiller. « J'en peux plus de voir ta gueule. »

Il y a un instant de silence. Il ne réagit même pas ? Ou il s'est rendormi. Il s'approche d'un pas – mais Dazai se décide visiblement à se réveiller, rouler de nouveau sur le dos. Ses bandages ne sont plus correctement en place, mais parviennent toujours à masquer ce que le suicidaire cherche à cacher – en tout cas, c'est ce que Chuuya s'est toujours dit.

Son regard est souligné par les cernes matinales, marqué par le petit sourire qu'il offre à son hôte.

« Va te doucher, je te prépare le petit déjeuner, » il dit, tout en se redressant.

« Touche à ma cuisine, je te démonte, » il rétorque, tournant les talons pour aller à la salle de bain. Mais Dazai l'interrompt.

« Chuuya. »

« Nettoie au moins le verre, » il maugrée sans lui faire face. Il n'en a aucune envie. « Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, de toute manière. »

« Chuuya, » il répète d'un ton un peu plus dur.

Il déteste quand il emploie cette manière de parler, parce que ça signifie qu'il ne lui laisse pas le choix de riposter. Que la situation est importante. Et il le sait, et ne se tare pas de l'utiliser à des fins vicelardes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'es laissé aller, hier, » il lâche dans un sourire... oh, bordel, malfaisant. Le mafieux se rend rougir, craignant le pire – non, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire devant Dazai, de toute manière ?

« J'ai fait quoi ? » il grommelle, croisant ses bras. Comme s'il avait soudainement froid.

« T'as pas arrêté de boire, en réalité, » il soupire – visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié sa soirée. « Tu t'es endormi comme une souche en plein sur le comptoir. C'était même pas marrant. »

« Tu m'as fait boire pour te foutre de ma gueule ? »

« J'avais pas prévu que tu te mettrais à picoler comme un trou. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Chuuya serre les dents. Son squatteur commence sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« J'y peux rien si tu me fais chier au point que je veuille oublier cette soirée ! »

Dazai fait claquer sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour que tu reviennes dans cet état ? »

« Dans cet état- quoi ? »

Le brun soupire. Chuuya commence sérieusement à se sentir mal, face à toutes ces questions. Dazai n'est pas stupide. Il ne lui manque pas grand chose pour déchiffrer toute l'histoire – mais ce pas grand chose, il n'en retirera aucunement l'information. Seule la Mafia la possède, et ceux de l'autre univers.

Après, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça puisse l'affecter autant.

Des gens, il en a tué. Plein. Tellement qu'il en a perdu le compte probablement à un âge très bas. Des malfrats, des emmerdeurs, ou tout simplement par représailles – peut-être parfois des innocents par morts collatérales, ça oui.

Mais un, probablement même plusieurs, enfant ? Séquestré à quelques pas de lui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Dans le contexte... c'est différent. Lui qui s'était mis en tête de les retrouver s'en retrouve être le perpétrateur

Ça a quelque chose de troublant.

Le regret. La culpabilité. Des choses qu'il n'a jamais vraiment ressenti en soi – il est un criminel aux ordres de la Mafia, pas un bon samaritain.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui...

« Je vais bien, » il rétorque simplement.

Ça lui passera.

« Ok. Ah, et tu m'as dragué à fond aussi. »

« Impossible. »

Dazai lui offre un sourire amusé. Le roux s'accorde quelques secondes, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Ah, l'ambiance devient bizarre, » il maugrée, cherchant un échappatoire. « Je- j'vais à la douche. »

« Pas de souci. »

Il s'éclipse, se rendant à la salle de bain. Discuter de cette manière avec Dazai le rend nostalgique. Ils avaient beau s'en mettre constamment plein la gueule, à l'époque... il y avait parfois ce genre de moment, plutôt calme, sans méchanceté gratuite. Juste des paroles – un dialogue normal en soi, en fait.

Il se déshabille, avant de filer sous la douche.

Le plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne lui déplaît pas tant. Il ne comprend pas encore l'intérêt de Dazai à lui proposer un suicide en amoureux – pour le provoquer, certes, mais combien de fois a-t-il aussi précisé avec une belle femme, et surtout pas, grand Dieu, un homme ? Ce n'est pas crédible. Les vannes et mesquineries du suicidaire sont toujours un minimum crédibles.

Mais en attendant... partager ces quelques moments- non. Non, il ferait mieux de se noyer plutôt de que penser de telles inepties. Lui, heureux d'être en compagnie de cet enfoiré ?! Jamais de la vie. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Il essaie de se sortir l'emmerdeur de sa tête, songeant à sa journée d'aujourd'hui – la veille était plutôt calme, et ça ne risquera pas vraiment de changer, en réalité. Peut-être demander à Mori de le renvoyer à une mission un peu plus loin. Il avait beaucoup aimé.

Enfin, les possibilités sont particulièrement rares, et le patron n'aime pas vraiment se séparer de son meilleur élément.

Il termine sa douche, enfilant un peignoir, et essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette à disposition pour. Une fois un minimum séché, il quitte la pièce, tout en cherchant Dazai du regard – il n'a aucune confiance avec ce type dans les parages.

Mais il est encore dans le canapé, allongé – ah, oui. Le retardataire de service.

Sauf que, vu l'heure, il faudra forcer pour-

… non. Ils ne travaillent plus ensemble. Il ressent une petite pointe au cœur, désagréable et perfide. Dur retour à la réalité.

« Je dois aller récupérer ma moto, » il dit. « Je me prépare et tu dégages. »

« Tu veux pas qu'on sèche le boulot ? »

Il ne lui répond pas, tournant les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre, et y choisir ses vêtements. Il faut vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de Dazai pour aujourd'hui. Sinon, il va encore se faire embobiner et tomber dans son piège. Cet enfoiré n'est qu'un crétin sans cœur.

Il s'habille, récupérant au vol son chapeau et sa veste.

En arrivant dans la pièce principale... il la découvre vide. Après une brève vérification, le détective semble réellement être parti.

« … qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? » il se questionne, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il secoue négativement la tête, chassant cette idée de la tête, avant de quitter son appartement.

X-x-x-x-x

Donc ça y est, on commence à avancer niveau relationnel. Enfin, Chuuya commence à avancer. Plutôt à se détacher de toute sa colère pour voir les choses différemment. Donc oui, la suite va tourner un petit moment sur la culpabilité de Chuuya, notamment – c'est un élément que je trouve intéressant à travailler, vu que tout semble si normal dans l'animé (et que personne ne meurt, de toute manière), et puis, j'apprécie le rôle de Dazai dedans. On verra moins Akutagawa ( :( ), j'espère trouver une petite occasion de le remettre !

Pour le fait qu'il parte d'un coup, j'ai du mal à dire si c'est OOC, si c'est manipulateur, si c'est juste à cause de l'atmosphère, ou qu'il a juste décidé de ne pas le faire chier davantage pour le coup.

Et normalement j'ai fini la fanfiction, qui devrait faire 15 chapitres. Bon sang. On verra si j'enlève pas des trucs ou pas.. vraiment... 


End file.
